User blog:SonictheHedgehogFan24/(Fan Game) Starlight Coaster: Rock Band
Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I have thought of creating a fan Guitar Hero/Rock Band game entitled "Starlight Coaster: Rock Band." This game is mainly based on Guitar Hero II, and includes songs from Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero II, Guitar Hero (Encore): Rocks the 80's, Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, ''and some from the ''Rock Band series. Description Starlight Coaster: Rock Band is based on a fictional band from Knoxville, TN, United States. After becoming famous in their hometown, the group of 5 teenagers, known as "Starlight Coaster," decide to tour around the country at various locations, along with support from all their families and friends. Eventually, they become famous across the country and they recieve an e-mail from the president stating that the governors of the states they performed in - Illinois, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, New York, Michigan, Texas, and California - have saw them in concert at the respective venues, and, thus, have given them a choice to perform outside the White House in Washington D.C. Doing so, upon returning to Knoxville, they end up with DOUBLE the amount they had from the start. However, they're not done yet, as they decide to do the unthinkable: play every song on tour in 5 sets (1-2, 3-4, 5-6, 7-8, and Encores) all in ONE SHOW (This is basically the "Endless Setlist" of the game)! Afterwards, they become NATIONALLY known across the U.S., and go back to their normal lives. With Starlight Coaster: Rock Band, you can go on their journey as if you supporting them every step of the way! Setlist Note 1: Songs that appear in bold '''are MASTER TRACKS. Note 2: With the exception of "Bark at the Moon" and "Paranoid (Rock Band Version)," both of which are sung by Ozzy Osbourne, every artist appears in the main or bonus setlist ''once until the DLC. Note 3: In the main setlist and DLC, (GH __/RB) indicates which game the cover of the song came from. Note 4: it is unclear whether "Top Gun Anthem" is originally recorded, or a cover. Thus, it is listed as both a master recording and a cover. Note 5: All Megadeth songs in the DLC shall be the "2004 Digital Remastered" version, meaning the bass and drums will be louder in the mix than the original recording, released in 1990. : Note 5.5: Although Hangar 18 has a cover version in Guitar Hero II, the master recording will be used in a remastered version instead, due to a fuller sound. ---- Main Setlist 1. Icebreakers "Eye of the Tiger" - Survivor “Surrender” – Cheap Trick (GH II) “Dirty Little Secret” – All-American Rejects "The Hardest Button to Button" - The White Stripes “18 and Life” – Skid Row (Encore) (GH 80's) 2. Heating Up “Slow Ride” – Foghat (GH III) “Reptilia” – The Strokes “Strutter” – KISS (GH II) “More than A Feeling” – Boston (GH) “Infected” – Bad Religion (Encore) (GH) 3. Success Snappers “Search and Destroy” – Iggy Pop and the Stooges (GH II) “Hey You” – The Exies (GH) ' “One Step Closer” – Linkin Park' “Barracuda” – Heart (GH III) “I Wanna Rock (2004)” – Twisted Sister (Encore) 4. Burning it Down “What I Like about You” – The Romantics (GH 80's) “Girlfriend” – Matthew Sweet (GH II) “The Middle” – Jimmy Eat World “Synchronicity II” – The Police (GH 80's) “Livin’ on a Prayer” – Bon Jovi (Encore) 5. A Shredder's Comeback “Sweet Emotion” – Aerosmith “Freya” – The Sword (GH II) “Paranoid” – Black Sabbath (RB) “Beat It” – Michael Jackson “Bad Reputation” – Joan Jett (Encore) 6. Riding Riffs “Sweet Child ‘O Mine” – Guns and Roses (GH II) “Round and Round” – Ratt “Cherub Rock” – Smashing Pumpkins “When You Were Young” – The Killers “Won’t Get Fooled Again” – The Who (Encore) ' 7. Frantic Fretwork '“Ace of Spades '08” – Motorhead “Top Gun Anthem” – Steve Ouimette (GH III) “Rock this Town” – Stray Cats (GH II) "Madhouse" - Anthrax (GH II) “YYZ” – Rush (Encore) (GH II) 8. The Grand Finale “Because it’s Midnite” – Limozeen “Cliffs of Dover” – Eric Johnson (GH III) “Peace Sells” – Megadeth “The Trooper” – Iron Maiden “The Final Countdown” – Europe (Encore) Bonus Setlist Guitar Hero “Higher Ground” – Red Hot Chili Peppers “Smoke on the Water” – Deep Purple "Bark at the Moon" – Ozzy Osbourne “I Wanna Be Sedated” – The Ramones Guitar Hero II “Monkey Wrench” – Foo Fighters “You Really Got Me” – Van Halen “Free Bird” – Lynyrd Skynyrd "Carry on Wayward Son" - Kansas Guitar Hero (Encore): Rocks the 80’s “I Ran (So Far Away)” – A Flock of Seagulls “Hold on Loosely” – .38 Special “Electric Eye” – Judas Priest “(Bang Your Head) Metal Health” – Quiet Riot Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock “Even Flow” – Pearl Jam “One” – Metallica (Enhanced Bass) “Sabotage” – Beastie Boys “Bulls on Parade” – Rage Against the Machine Rock Band 1-4 Rock Band 1: “Creep” – Radiohead Rock Band 2: “I Was Wrong” – Social Distortion Rock Band 3: “Roundabout" - Yes Rock Band 4: “Hail to the King” – Avenged Sevenfold DLC Packs One More Time DLC (Tier 1-4) Tier 1 Cheap Trick - Hello There, Dream Police, I Want You to Want Me The White Stripes - Seven Nation Army Tier 2 KISS - Rock and Roll All Nite, Detroit Rock City Boston - Foreplay/Long Time Tier 3 Linkin Park - In The End, What I've Done Heart - Crazy on You (GH II) Twisted Sister - We're Not Gonna Take It Tier 4 The Police - Message in a Bottle (GH II) Bon Jovi - Wanted Dead or Alive, You Give Love A Bad Name, It's My Life, Bad Medicine One More Time DLC (Tier 5-8) Tier 5 Aerosmith - '''Walk This Way (Original and Run-DMC Versions), Dream On, Last Child (GH II) Black Sabbath - Iron Man (GH) Joan Jett - I Love Rock 'N Roll (GH) Tier 6 Guns 'N Roses - Welcome to the Jungle (GH III) '''Smashing Pumpkins - Today' Tier 7 Anthrax - Caught in a Mosh Rush - The Spirit of Radio (Live), Tom Sawyer (RB), Tom Sawyer (Original Version) Tier 8 Megadeth - Hangar 18 (Remastered), Symphony of Destruction (Remastered), Dawn Patrol (Remastered), Rust in Peace (Polaris) (Remastered) Crush 40 - Super Sonic Hits DLC (This pack contains songs written by Crush 40 for the Sonic the Hedgehog series). Open your Heart (Sonic Adventure) Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) All Hail Shadow (Sonic '06) Live Life, Knight of the Wind, Fight the Knight, With Me {Massive Power Mix} (Sonic and the Black Knight) Ultimate Metallica Track Pack (w/ Added Bass) Wanting more from one of the "Big 4?" Look no further than this pack of 13 songs, written by none other than the legendary Metallica! However, they aren't just the original song, but now, it's the original with EXTRA BASS GUITAR! Get ready to headbang like never before with this epic bass boosted Metallica collection! Songs Featured "Ride the Lightning" "Enter Sandman" "Battery" "Master of Puppets" "For Whom The Bell Tolls" "Orion" "Nothing Else Matters" "...And Justice for All" "Whiplash" "The Shortest Straw" "Harvester of Sorrow" "Fade to Black" "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" "Blackened" Characters 6 of the characters from the Guitar Hero ''series will be playable, but only Johnny Napalm, Judy Nails, and Izzy Sparks will be avaliable from the start, along with all their outfits from ''Guitar Hero to Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (with the exception of Casey Lynch, who made her debut in Guitar Hero II). Axel Steel, Pandora, and Casey Lynch can be unlocked in the in-game store at $25 per character, and an extra $5 to unlock all their outfits. Additionally, all the Rock Band 2-3 "Session Musicians" will be avaliable to play as from the start, leading for multiple combinations of bands in both Career and Quick Play. To unlock the 5 members in Starlight Coaster, you must complete a certain instrument Career path on at least Easy. Completing said Career on Medium or above will reward you with 3 extra outfits built in with that difficulty. When you play the song "Surrender" in Career and Quick Play, Lucy Abernathy makes an appearance to play rhythm guitar and sing backup vocals, along with Jessica Turner (the band's rhythm guitarist). After you play the 1st tier, on any instrument and difficulty, she becomes avaliable to choose at any time in-game. Additionally, you can unlock the characters Bass, Sonic, Mega Man X, and Zero by completing a certain tier on any instrument, and on ANY difficulty. Yes, even on Easy, you can unlock these characters. By unlocking the 4 of them, you can play as "The Blurry Reploids." However, when you have X on stage, the rhythm guitarist will not be onstage... as X plays both rhythm guitar and sings lead vocals. Game Modes Career Step into the band's shoes and follow their path solo as a bassist, drummer, guitarist, or singer or as a band. Songs are unlocked as you progress through the story, and you can buy more songs to play in both Career and Quickplay from 8 games: Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero II, Guitar Hero (Encore): Rocks the 80's, Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, ''and ''Rock Band 1-4. Once you buy them, they become avaliable for all new bands you create. Encores To play an encore in this game, you must gain a certain number of stars on at least 1 song, depending on the difficulty level you are playing on. On Easy, you must gain 3 stars, on Medium you must gain 4, and on Hard/Expert you must gain 5. Upon doing so, the crowd will go CRAZY, and upon starting up the encore, the whole band's icons will automatically start in mid-green, like in Rock Band, instead of mid-yellow. Customizing the Setlist Unilke other Guitar Hero and Rock Band games,'' ''you have the ability to customize the setlist to play it however you like. You can organize the setlist alphabetically, by key, artist, era, genre, etc., but at least one song must be left out. The remaining song will become the encore you play. If you do not wish to change the setlist, the default order will be shown. This is an optional setting. Rewards Upon completing a certain career, you can unlock one of the members of Starlight Coaster for the said career you played. Playing the band career will unlock the members for the corresponding instruments each member in the player's band played. Adding to this, playing on Medium or higher difficulty will also unlock up to 3 extra outfits for that member. Medium unlocks 1 extra outfit, Hard unlocks 2, and Expert unlocks all 3. The following is a list regarding the band member you unlock and the outfits you can receive: Geoffrey Glenn Career to Complete: Vocals Default Outfit: Captain America Salutation Outfits Unlocked: GHII Singer, MMPR Red Ranger Caleb Ridge Career to Complete: Bass Default Outfit: TBA Outfits Unlocked: TBA Jessica Turner (Rhythm Guitar) Career to Complete: Guitar Default Outfit: TBA Outfits Unlocked: TBA Josiah Brooks Career to Complete: Drums Default Outfit: TBA Outfits Unlocked: TBA Sam Glover (Lead Guitar) Career to Complete: Guitar and Bass Default Outfit: TBA Outfits Unlocked: TBA Lucy Abernathy Career to Complete: Any, 1st Tier Note: Must play "Surrender" Default Outfit: TBA Outfits Unlocked: TBA Mega Man X Career to Complete: Any, 5th Tier Default Outfit: No Armor X Outfits Unlocked: 1st Armor, 2nd Armor, Gaea Armor Zero Career to Complete: Any, 7th Tier Default Outfit: Mega Man X2 Outfits Unlocked: Black Zero, Mega Man Zero Sonic Career to Complete: Any, 3rd Tier Default Outfit: TBA Outfits Unlocked: Excalibur Sonic, Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic Bass Career to Complete: Any, 2nd Tier Default Outfit: TBA Outfits Unlocked: TBA Quick Play Feel like you don't want to go through Career, or just want to have fun with friends? Quick Play mode is the one mode you'll LOVE! All songs in the main setlist are already unlocked, so you can just jump into whatever song you and your friends prefer. You can make your own setlist of up to 50 songs, so everyone can choose their favorites and you can play them all in one sitting! To play the bonus songs or DLC, you don't have to play through Career to get them. You can earn money for playing songs even in Quick Play, and you can access the store from the main menu every time. They then become avaliable for all bands you create! Don't have any friends nearby? Connect online and form a band with other players from around the world for online quickplay! Head-to-Head This mode is for anybody who feels in the competion mood, and wants to see who is the better shredder on guitar/bass, singer on vocals, or "ANIMAL!" on drums. You can do this either locally or online with up to 4 players! Good luck!!! Category:Blog posts